


Haechan Causes Trouble

by yutaseieki



Series: Haechan Causes Mischief [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, CHENSUNG NORENMIN IM SO SORRY, Crack, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Slight Choking, Threesomes, but its funny, chewing gum is played, haechan causes Mischief, haechan dies, haechan exposes chensung, haechan gets kicked out of the 127 dorm, im sorry, jaehyun breaks his own wrist, johnny says one (1) exo reference, kun is also god, mark ascends god status, mark has an interesting dream, nct dream are on the roof, nct dream does not participate in the orgy, not nct dream orgy, stan twitter language, ten gave haechan The Talk, uhhhhh baby dont stop musicvideo, uwu, yuta is invalid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaseieki/pseuds/yutaseieki
Summary: mark has a fun and interesting dream that leads to a lot of fun at the nct 127 dorm





	Haechan Causes Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> MARK LEE IF UR READING THIS SOMEHOW  
> dont

"Mark... Mark!" Taeyong shouted as he tried to shake the boy awake, Johnny and Yuta watching him from their own beds.  
"Ahh, ahh, please... faster!" Mark continued to whimper in his sleep, and Taeyong sat on him to try and get him to stop moving his hips.  
"Johnny, Yuta.. Go get someone who knows how to deal with this!" Johnny nodded and walked out of the room, but Yuta stayed and giggled at the sight of Taeyong basically straddling Mark.  
"Yuta, I swear to God. Are you gonna help me?" Taeyong sighed, Mark was still whining and grinding his hips into Taeyong.  
"It's not a good idea for me to move. If Mark wakes up, I don't want him to see.. this." Yuta smirks and points down to his crotch, making Taeyong sigh louder. He couldn't deny that the situation was kinda hot, but he really didn't want Mark to wake up and feel him getting hard. Johnny and Taeil walk in, followed by Ten and Kun.  
"So, uh, what seems to be the... never mind. Never mind, forget I asked!" Taeil said, as he looked towards Mark's bed.  
"Awww, poor Mark! Our little baby is finally growing up~!" Ten laughed and sat next to Yuta, who quickly put a pillow over his legs.  
"I brought Taeil and Kun in because I thought they'd know how to help.. Ten is here cause he wanted to know what was going on." Johnny said, before sitting on his own bed.  
"Okay, well, Taeyong, firstly you should get off Mark. He might, uh, cum on you if you don't..." Taeyong internally groaned and stood up off of Mark, who quickly flipped himself over and started grinding into his mattress.  
"Do you want to wake him up before he.. you know... or do you want to let him go?" Kun asked, and Taeyong replied, saying he wanted to wake Mark up. Kun and Taeil nodded, and went out of the room to get something.  
"I'm not the only one who's kinda hard, right?" Yuta asked shyly, looking away from the other members.  
"No, no, I'm a bit hard too." Ten said, and Yuta lifted the pillow and put it back down on his bed.  
"You guys are like teenagers, seriously." Taeyong said, praying none of them would notice his own pants getting slightly tight.  
"Oh, really? How old are you then? 15?" Johnny laughed, and Taeyong cursed himself to hell. Johnny was the only one who wasn't getting hard, and Ten noticed this, so he went and sat in Johnny's lap.  
"Ten, what are you doing...?"  
"You should match us all. Maybe even give Mark a show, if he wakes up." Ten kissed Johnny and his hands sank down and rubbed the fabric of Johnny's pants. Johnny groaned lowly, and Ten could feel him hardening. Ten smirked, and continued to rub Johnny so he was completely hard in his pants and then stood up, taking a seat next to Yuta again, who was softly touching his own cock through his pants. Taeyong was red in the face, and somehow turned even redder as Doyoung, Lucas and Jaehyun walked in.  
"What's going on? Kun and Taeil look kinda freaked out. We asked what's going on and all they said was 'Mark'." Doyoung asked, ignoring the fact that Yuta was still rubbing himself slowly.  
"Mark's having.. a dream. A pretty hot one by the sounds of it." Taeyong explained, and the three boys nodded and stayed in the room, watching Mark moan into his pillow.  
"Wait, are you guys all hard?" Lucas smirked, and Yuta, Ten, Johnny and Taeyong all murmured "yes."  
Kun and Taeil walked in, a bucket of cold water and a towel in hand.  
"Hang on. Nearly everyone's here, except Jungwoo and Winwin. Not excluding the dreamies. Someone go get them. They've been kinda frustrated too, lately." Jaehyun said, but nobody wanted to go outside of the room, everyone focused on Mark and his movements in the bed, so Lucas shouted their names into the doorway. They came running in, followed by Haechan, who was almost immediately kicked out by Taeyong.  
"Woah, kiddo, you can't be in here." Taeyong said, pushing Haechan away.  
"Why not? What are you all doing?" Haechan asked.  
"Haechan, just go spend the night at the dream dorm!" Taeyong slammed the door shut and everyone could hear Haechan's angry footsteps walking away.  
"Alright," Taeyong said, stepping towards Mark. "He looks ready to cum.. Kun, Taeil, do your thing." Kun spread the towel around Mark's bed, and Taeil quickly threw the bucket of icy water onto Mark, who immediately woke up.  
"Huh? Taeil? What's everyone doing in here?" Mark asked, shivering. Nobody was brave enough to answer, so Ten stood up and walked over to Mark's bed and slowly ran his hand over his crotch. Mark moaned softly and blushed dark red.  
"Oh, was I having one of those dreams..?" Mark asked, and everyone nodded.  
"Taeyong had to straddle you to keep your hips down, but it didn't work, and just made him hard." Ten laughed, and Taeyong flushed red in front of all his members.  
"Well, Yuta was hard from the start!" Taeyong said, pushing the attention off of himself. Yuta laughed and sped his hand up.  
"When am I not hard?" Yuta said, and everyone just kinda accepted it.  
"Most of us are hard now, though. Sorry, Mark." Lucas said, and Mark whimpered quietly.  
"Do something about it, then." Mark said, sitting up and sliding his hand down his chest.  
"What are you suggesting, Mark?" Ten smirked, and Mark turned to the rest of the group.  
"I'm saying we all fuck. Or, I dunno, touch ourselves? Like, right here.. It's cool if you don't wanna, but since you're all here and hard..." Yuta completely lost his composure at Mark's words, and slipped his hand inside his boxers. Lucas, Ten, Jaehyun and Doyoung all groaned, and slid their hands inside their pants too. Johnny walked over to Ten and kissed him forcefully, finally getting him back for making him hard. Ten moaned into the kiss, and slid his and Johnny's pants down their hips to expose their hard, leaking cocks to the group.  
"See, Mark? This is what you did to us." Jungwoo said, slowly rubbing his nipples through his shirt.  
"Y-You guys are hot... I wanna see you all on top of each other and just fucking like your lives depend on it." Mark's voice was shaking, and Kun, Taeil and Winwin finally snapped, slipping their pants down too. Jungwoo whined quietly, and the sexual tension in the room rose. Taeyong walked to Jaehyun, and slid in his lap to make out and maybe touch their cocks a little, too. Yuta and Taeil both made their way over to Winwin, who looked more than happy to get on his knees for both of them. Mark didn't know where to watch, Johnny and Ten stroking each other's cocks, Taeyong and Jaehyun making out hard, Winwin sucking both Yuta and Taeil's cocks, or Lucas, Jungwoo, Kun and Doyoung touching themselves to the sight. He stroked himself faster until he felt himself nearing his orgasm, and then stopped.  
"Mmm, everyone.. you all look so hot like this. But please, can we fuck already?" Mark asked, and a collective moan rang through the room. Yuta whimpered and pulled his cock completely out of Winwin's mouth, precum dripping from the tip as he almost shoots his entire load onto Winwin's face. Everyone scrambled onto the floor and forgot about prepping themselves entirely, and just stuck their cocks into whoever was closest to them. In the end, Johnny was inside Ten, Yuta was inside Winwin, Taeil was inside Yuta, Jaehyun was inside Taeyong, who was inside Kun. Lucas was inside Doyoung, who was inside Jungwoo. Mark was still on his bed, watching. Once everyone else had cum, he was going to jerk himself off over all of his hyungs. Anyone who's cock wasn't inside someone's ass, it was getting sucked off by the nearest person as they all tried to make themselves cum.  
The room turned into a moaning mess, and Yuta was the first to cum. Winwin whimpered as Yuta's cum filled him up, and Taeil groaned as Yuta tightened around him. Winwin and Taeil came simultaneously, Yuta moaning quietly as Taeil came inside him. Taeyong was not so secretly getting off on hearing the others moan and groan, and he was close to cumming before he heard a noise from the roof. A faint song could be heard, and everyone in the room stilled in an attempt to make out the words.  
"Chew chew chew chew chewing gum, chew chew chew-"  
"Who the hell is playing Chewing Gum so loudly? And can they not, I'm trying to actually enjoy sex here?" Doyoung groaned, earning nods and noises of agreement.  
"Alright, alright, hang on. It sounds like it's coming from the roof. I'll go check it out." Taeyong pulled himself out of Kun, and Jaehyun pulled his cock out of Taeyong and put it into Kun instead. Kun and Jaehyun moaned softly, and Taeyong walked over to the window and threw it open, Chewing Gum instantly becoming louder.  
"Hey! Who the hell is that on our roof?" Taeyong shouted, sticking his head out of the window.  
"You didn't say I couldn't be on the roof!" A voice yelled back, and Taeyong knew that it was Haechan.  
"Haechan, what the fuck? Why are you on the roof?" Taeyong asked, cursing everything.  
"Don't use that language in front of Jisung!" Haechan said, and Taeyong face-palmed.  
Of course Haechan had brought all of Dream.  
"Mark, can you help me? Please?" Taeyong asked, and Mark whimpered and stood up, taking his place next to Taeyong.  
"Did you bring Mark because you can't even control your own group?" Haechan giggled, and Taeyong saw red.  
"Don't make me come up there, you brat!"  
"Yeah, no, I'd really rather you came down there! I don't wanna see that, sis." Taeyong turned to the other members, jaw dropping.  
"Who taught him what that means?" Ten burst out laughing and put his hand up, immediately owning up to the crime.  
"Why?"  
"I room with the poor kid, one night he woke me up and said his dick was hard and hurting, so me, being a responsible adult, told him to go into the shower and-"  
"Ten, seriously? You gave him that talk?"  
"He needed it. Stay pressed." Taeyong groaned and the rest of the members stifled their laughs.  
"While you guys argue, we're gonna play music and dance to it. Mark, Jaemin is taking your place in We Young cause you're a traitor!" Mark put his head out of the window and shouted,  
"I am not a traitor! I am ABOVE THE LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT. YOU ARE NOT."  
"Traitor!"  
"Law abiding citizen!"  
"Can y'all please shut up? Aren't we supposed to be dancing, Hyuck?" A voice that sounded like Jaemin said from the roof.  
"You're right. Okay ladies, now let's get in formation." Haechan said, and suddenly We Young started to blare.  
"I'm gonna strangle you all! I can't believe you brought Chenle and Jisung to dance on the roof of our orgy!" Taeyong yelled over the music, and Haechan decided it was time to ruin three peoples lives at once.  
"Taeyong... Chenle and Jisung already fu-" Everyone tensed as fast footsteps were heard and a dark figure suddenly went flying off the roof.  
"Did you just fucking push Haechan off the roof?!" Taeyong yelled, and Chenle and Jisung yelled back yes.  
"Watch out fuckers, I'm coming up there." Taeyong said, and Jaehyun quickly ran towards him.  
"Taeyong, are you sure.. you wanna go up there?"  
"Why?" Jaehyun reached his hand down and softly grabbed Taeyong's cock, somehow still hard.  
"Ah, Jaehyun..." He whimpered, and Jaehyun kept stroking and speeding his hand up. Once Taeyong was cumming into his hand, Jaehyun grabbed his own dick, and quickly stroked it, so fast that everyone thought his wrist was going to snap.  
It did.  
"Oh my god, oh my fucking ow!" Taeyong quickly lent Jaehyun his hand, and Jaehyun came almost instantly. Lucas, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Johnny, Ten and Mark still hadn't cum, and they were probably waiting for the dreamies to leave so they could do some kinky shit. Everyone knew about Johnny's daddy kink, so him and Ten were going to have some fun. Taeyong pulled his pants back up and made his way out of the window onto the roof, coming face to face with Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung.  
"Can you guys please leave? Also, Chenle and Jisung, we're going to have a talk tomorrow. I trust that you three haven't done anything bad?" Taeyong said, and Renjun froze up, Jeno and Jaemin looked slightly panicked, and Taeyong just sighed.  
"We're all having a talk tomorrow. Now go pick Haechan up off the ground and leave so we can finish off." Taeyong ushered the kids off the roof and took the phone and speakers back down into the dorm with him.  
"They're gone. Now we do whatever." Lucas pulled out of Doyoung and pushed himself inside of Jungwoo, who quietly moaned.  
"UwU, Lucas, harder..." Lucas growled and came inside of Jungwoo as soon as he uwu'd, and Jungwoo came too.  
Johnny and Ten were still lying on the floor, Johnny slowly rocking his hips.  
"Call me daddy." Jhonny groaned at Ten, and soon all that was coming out of Ten's mouth was whimpers and moans of "daddy, harder!" and "ah, daddy, you feel so good!". Doyoung walked over, and whispered something in Johnny's ear. Johnny nodded and stopped his hips completely.  
"Huh, daddy, why'd you stop?"  
"Daddy has a surprise for you." Johnny pulled out and Doyoung grabbed ropes and tied Ten to the bed post. Johnny pushed back into Ten, who couldn't move and Doyoung watched as he wrapped a hand around himself. Ten whined and tried to squirm as he came, Johnny groaning and untying him. Doyoung continued to touch himself, and moaned softly as he nutted over his stomach and hand. Johnny fucked into Ten a couple more times before he stopped, and white liquid leaked out of Ten.  
Kun was the only one left to cum, except Mark, so everyone got on their knees and gave his dick kitten licks and breathed on it. Someone took it into their mouth, and the others played with his thighs, ass and chest. Not long after, Kun was fucking their mouth, (it was Yuta sucking his dick), and he came inside Yuta's mouth. Yuta pulled off, and everyone lied on the ground. Somehow Yuta was hard again, but like he said, when isn't he hard?  
Mark stood up and looked down at all of his older members, and slowly stroked his cock as he looked at all their fucked out faces. His face twisted and he bit down on his free hand, moaning into it. He moved his hand down to his throat and squeezed, choking himself to orgasm. He came all over each of the members, moaning loudly and finally taking his hand away from his throat and dick.  
"Thanks, y'all. I feel a lot better now."  
"I call first dibs on the shower!"  
"We can use it in pairs... or threes."  
"I wanna go first so I can come again."  
"Yuta, that's invalid."  
"You're invalid!"


End file.
